


Undertale Collage

by scarredwolfk_77



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, sansbadguys, starsans', underswap
Genre: F/F, PARTY AND FLUFF, and other good stuff, like chara, underfell paps a tsundere, underswap paps trying to slid into y/n's DM's, y/n and f/n are like sisters, y/n's friend a devil, your room mate UF paps :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredwolfk_77/pseuds/scarredwolfk_77
Summary: you finally saved up enough money to go to the college of your dreams, Undertale Collage. a lot of things happen there that you didn't expect.





	1. first day

Walking down the path holding onto my bag straps, I felt a rush of excitement as I entered the school gates. I saw a lot of people there, some were on computers, throwing footballs and drinking coffee.

I was skipping over to the entrance when I ran into my best friend error, “oh hey error!” I said “ExCiteD i SeE, heH” I nodded bouncing up and down, he chuckled as we walked into the school.

We walked up to the front desk to greeted by a lovely monster lady, “hello welcome to the college for humans and monsters, how can I help you?” She asked, “we’re just signing in” I replied, “ok, names?” She said typing on the computer.

“I'm (Y/N)(L/N) and this is error” she nodded and gave me and error little slips. We walked away when the lady stopped me, “oh you're the new student right? Well I hope you have a great time here, come back here at the end of the day for your dorm arguments” she said waving goodbye. 

I smiled and waved goodbye, hopping back over to error, “so is any of our other friends here?” I asked, “yEp, juST doN’t kNOw whERe TheY aRe” he replied kicking a stone. I then started hearing laughter in the background, that laugh sounds familiar… wait! I turned towards the laugh to see blue laughing with his friends, I ran over to blue and gave him a big hug, “blue! So good to see you!” I yelled excitedly, “(Y/N)!!” He shouted hugging me back. 

“IS IT YOUR FIRST DAY?” He asked as I sat down next to him, I nodded “WELL I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY!” He said giving me a big smile, I smiled in return and felt a hand tap me on the shoulder, error gestured me to follow. I got up and waved goodbye to blue, ink and dream running to catch up with error.

We made our way into the school and decided to get a coffee at the cafe, we were walking to the cafe when I saw in the corner of my eye something orange. I went to where the orange thing went when I saw, “carrot!” I yelled waving, he came over to me waving too, “Hey (Y/N), how’s it goin?”

I bounced up and down excitedly, “good!” He laughed, “it's your first day right? Well, the schools not that big so you shouldn’t get lost, welp I’ll cya in class” he waved and walked back over to classic and fell who I waved hi to.

I turned back to error who had two coffee’s in his hands, he gave one to me, “i got you your favourite, (F/C) [fav coffee]” I thanked him and took a sip, it was delish, he then pulled my arm and lead me somewhere, “where are we going?” We turned a corner, “to class, it going to start any minute” he replied, just then I spin around, grabbed onto his arm and started running towards the class we had. 

We made it into class and everyone already found their sets, error went over to sit with nightmare and I sat near the back next to frisk, I finished my frap just as the teacher walked in, it was outertale toriel “good morning class, who is everyone today?”

we all said good, “well that’s good, first things first we have a new student, (Y/N)(L/N), (Y/N) would you like to come to the front of the class?”

I jumped up and bounced down to the front, I looked to the class and saw nightmare, error, science sans, frisk, classic, underfell alphys and underswap undyne. “so this is (Y/N)”

I waved to everyone and they waved back, I told toriel that I knew everyone in this class, “oh well then that’s good, you can go back to your seat now” I walked back over to my seat and toriel started teaching us about the moon, stars and how they came to be.

*ding, ding, ding!* the bell rang for lunch, everyone packed up their stuff as toriel said, “make sure you read chapter 5 on gravity, have a good day” I waved goodbye to toriel and walked with frisk to the lunch room, “so how’s school so far” she signed, “its fun” I replied, she giggled “well its only going to get more fun you’ll see” she signed as we walked into the cafeteria to see groups of skeletons, humans and different monsters. 

She pointed at all the different groups, “thats the killer crew, the comedy club, the nerds (well that’s what everyone calls them anyway) that’s the umm yeah” she signed pointing at blue, papyrus, edge, and basically all the papyrus’s and sans that’s in or wants to be a Royal guard. “and here’s where I normally sit” frisk lead me to a table that had chara and (F/N) already eating their food, I waved to (F/N) and chara, none waved back.

I ate my spider wrap while listening to (F/N) and chara plot ways to kill everyone in the school, I wasn’t too worried about them killing us because their ghost’s, we can’t hurt them and they can’t hurt us, It was fun though listening to them plot. The bell rang for next class, I walked with (F/N) who was teasing me for liking underswap papyrus, I rolled my eyes and sat at the seat in the back.

A few seconds later underfell toriel came in and started writing on the board, ’10 ways to kill your victim’ everyone in the class started cheering, and by everyone I mean all the evils, this is going to be interesting……


	2. dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dorming with the devil

“finally” I heard error say as I packed up my books, I walked with him to the front desk to see a whole bunch of people, “if you want to see who you're dormed with then look at the notice board.” Just then a stampede of people ran past us to look at the notice board, I saw the lady sigh from relief and go back on her computer.

I walked over to the lady, “rough afternoon?” she giggled and nodded, I chuckled “is it alright if me and error just get our keys here before everyone comes back?” She nodded again and handed us our keys, I looked a the number on my key, “room 3-7, what did you get?” I asked pointing at errors key “room 1-5..” I shrugged, I thanked the lady, got my bags and went to the elevator. 

1…  
2…  
3  
*ding*   
I stepped out of the elevator and counted the rooms, “1..3..5..ah 7 here” I said to myself as I put the key in the hole and opened the door, I put my bags down and shut to door, I turned back to see someone sorting their stuff, they looked at me and I saw the scary and dumb familiar looking face, “uh edge what are you doing here? I’m waiting for my roommate” he chuckled, “FUNNY I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THE SAME THING.”

:Underfell papyrus pov:  
“FUNNY I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THE SAME THING.” I chuckled, as I put the pieces together, “oOOooh” we both said as she picked up her bag and went into her room. Great I have to dorm with her. this is going to be fun, I sighed and put my stuff in my room.

I got into my red neck jumper and jeans, I went into the kitchen started making coffee, after I finished I saw Laura in an oversized hoodie and shorts. I sat down on the couch and looked for a good movie, Laura sat next to me with a cup of coffee and pointed at the tv, “that one, it’s really scary” 

I shrugged and turned ‘the hill has eyes’ on.

***

It was halfway through the movie, to be honest, it wasn’t even scary. a jump-scare came on, Laura screamed and jumped onto me gripping on tight to my jumper, my face went hot, she didn’t realise she did that until after a few minutes.

“s-sorry” she said, her face was red, “it's fine” we continued to watch.  
***  
The movie was nearly finished and I felt Laura fall onto my lap, I looked down to see she fell asleep, I grunted and picked her up bringing her to her room. After I placed her on her bed I turned the tv off and went to my room.

:(Y/N)'s pov:

I woke up and looked at my phone, ‘Saturday, 5th of February’ I slowly got out of bed and went over to my dresser, I put on my favourite jeans, Zelda t-shirt and my (F/C) hoodie SF pap made for me. I walked to the kitchen to see edge making breakfast, he was wearing a collar shirt tucked into jeans.

I sat down at the table, “whats for breakfast?” He chuckled, “MAKE YOUR OWN BREAKFAST” I frowned and went into my room to get my wallet, I put my hood over my head and went through the front door, “HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” “Starbucks, cya later” I replied as I shut the door.

I put my hands in my pockets while I swiftly made my way to Starbucks. Lucky for me I was first in line and got myself a (F/C) [fav coffee], I sat at the table outside and drank my coffee, “oh hey (Y/N), didn’t expect you to be here” I looked up to see carrot.

I giggled “i was roomed with edge and he wouldn’t make me breakfast so I came here” he chuckled a bit then sat opposite me. “so is edge treating you alright?” I made my “uh” face then nodded, he chuckled a bit again, “so who’s your roommate?” He shrugged, “classic” I giggled and lightly punched his shoulder, “thats not fair, you’er lucky” he giggled.

I drank my coffee, 

~*the warmth of the coffee fills you with  
determination*~

I saw papyrus giggle again, he looked so cute giggling it made me blushed. I hugged my scarf as I put the cup in the bin, “well I’m gonna go now” I waved papyrus goodbye and made my way back to my dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first story so im sorry if its trash.  
i'm also using this app the store all my stories so i can get back to them later when im bored


End file.
